A Child is Born
by Cathy2005
Summary: Sequel to The last Temptation! Brennan returns and finds out about Jesse being pregnant with his child. Shalimar and Lexa try to save Adam. A new mutant is after Natan. If you haven't read the last temptation, then I suggest that you read that before you


Mpreg this story contains Mpreg. Be warned that this story contains Mpreg. A guy having kids. Thats right a guys has kids. There is slash also. That means that two guys are involved.  
  
But there is Mpreg. Before you even read note that a man is pregnant. A man is dating a man. If you hate Slash and Mpreg. Then you don't wanna read this story.  
  
MPREG SLASH MPREG SLASH SLASH MPREG  
  
CHAPTER 6-  
  
4 months later......  
  
Brennan had found out where Shalimar and Lexa were staying and had decided to go there and get his life back. He wasn't doing any better on the streets and besides he missed Jesse. He wanted to see him. Once he arrived to the safe house. All new mutants that had once lived their, had been one there way home and Jesse, Shalimar, Lexa and Natan were the only ones living their. Brennan walked into the house. and found no one there.  
  
Then walked around a bit an found Shalimar and Lexa playing with Natan. " Ben" Natan yelled. Shalimar and Lexa looked at Brennan with a confused look. " What are you doing here" Shalimar said with a tone. " Shalimar, I needed to come back, I couldn't abandon you guys, like Adam did". Lexa chuckled.  
  
" Yeah and it took you 4 months to figure that out". Brennan gave her a ignorant look. " Lexa stay out of this why don't you leave, we don't need you anymore, you did your assignment and now its time for you to leave". That made Lexa very upset.  
  
" LEAVE LIKE YOU LEFT JESSE HERE.......PREGNANT AND ALONE.....THE TIME HE NEEDED YOU MOST YOU LEFT HIM" Lexa screamed. Brennan was speechless. "What did you just say" he said wanting her to repeat the question. " Brennan... Jesse is pregnant.......look we don't need you hear, we can mange on our own" she said. " No...no..I need to see him, were is he" Brennan said scanning the room. Shalimar grabbed Brennan's arm and walked away from Brennan.  
  
" Look..Brennan, I know that you ran away because you are scared of what might happened, but you did run, and that last thing Jesse wants to see is you" she said. " Why, what did I do" Brennan said. " You ran....like you always do, you ran when Adam and Emma died, and now you are running again when we need you, but this time it was 3 months" Shalimar said. Shalimar heard Jesse coming out of his room. " Please Brennan, hide" Shalimar said hiding Brennan behind a desk.  
  
Jesse walked out of his room with a towel whipping his mouth. " I never had morning sickness this bad when I was pregnant with Natan" Jesse said. " You never had anything when you were pregnant with Natan. " Okay, what are you hiding" Jesse said. " What...nothing" Shalimar said. As he moved around her and she got in his way. " Move, Shal" he said trying to push her. " Come on Jess, I'm a feral, you can't get past me" she said. " I can phase, if that counts for anything!" he said taking a breath.

" Please no....."Shalimar said.  
" What's the matter what are you hiding" he said.

"Its a surprise for you and the baby" Shalimar said. Jesse looked at her still wanting to ghost and find out what was going on. " fine". Shalimar calmed down a little. " Were's Natan" he said seeing his son on the floor, playing with his bears. " So, Jesse, why don't you go and get some rest okay" Lexa said. " I don't need any rest" he said. " Yeah, you do, stress on you, can be stress on the baby" Shalimar said. " I never rested when I was pregnant with Natan and look at him, he's 1 already" Jesse said. Brennan could barely stay like that anymore. Jesse began to walk away. Brennan stood up then Jesse turned around.  
" Shallllii....." he said weeing Brennan.

" Oh....god" Lexa said. " Jesse....hi" Brennan said. Jesse didn't answer him. He just stood there. " Jesse, we can explain" Shalimar said. " Jesse...." Brennan said walking towards him. Jesse backed away. " Please, Jesse I need to talk to you" he said. " Fine that talk" he said. Shalimar looked at Jesse who signal her to go. " Come on Lexa" she said. " Talk" he said. " I'm sorry, I never ment to hurt you, if I would have known that you were pregnant, I would have never left" he said. " You would have stayed for me".

" yea" Brennan replied. " We are a team Brennan we do things together no matter what we never abandon each other and you broke that" Jesse said. " I can't beleive you, you always think of yourself and no one else". " Jesse, I love you, I never stopped loving you when you broke up with me, I would do anything for you, you are everything to me, and now we are bonded forever with our baby" he said. " Is that what you think my baby is.....just a bond" he said. " I don't want a man like that as my babys father".

" You can't take away my rights as a father" Brennan said. " I have every right to raise this child as you...I love you and I'll fight for you for the rest of my life".  
Jesse starred blankly at Brennan and then began to speak. " You know Gabriel said the same thing and look how he has hurt me". Jesse left Brennan at that.


End file.
